Buddy Holly
Charles Hardin Holley (September 7, 1936 – February 3, 1959), known as Buddy Holly, was an American musician and singer-songwriter who was a central figure of mid-1950s rock and roll. Holly was born in Lubbock, Texas, to a musical family during the Great Depression; he learned to play guitar and to sing alongside his siblings. His style was influenced by gospel music, country music and rhythm and blues acts, and he performed in Lubbock with his friends from high school. He made his first appearance on local television in 1952, and the following year he formed the group "Buddy and Bob" with his friend Bob Montgomery. In 1955, after opening for Elvis Presley, Holly decided to pursue a career in music. He opened for Presley three times that year; his band's style shifted from country and western to entirely rock and roll. In October that year, when he opened for Bill Haley & His Comets, Holly was spotted by Nashville scout Eddie Crandall, who helped him get a contract with Decca Records. Holly's recording sessions at Decca were produced by Owen Bradley. Unhappy with Bradley's control in the studio and with the sound he achieved there, Holly went to producer Norman Petty in Clovis, New Mexico, and recorded a demo of "That'll Be the Day", among other songs. Petty became the band's manager and sent the demo to Brunswick Records, which released it as a single credited to "The Crickets", which became the name of Holly's band. In September 1957, as the band toured, "That'll Be the Day" topped the US "Best Sellers in Stores" chart and the UK Singles Chart. Its success was followed in October by another major hit, "Peggy Sue". The album Chirping Crickets, released in November 1957, reached number five on the UK Albums Chart. Holly made his second appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show in January 1958 and soon after, toured Australia and then the UK. In early 1959, Holly assembled a new band, consisting of future country music star Waylon Jennings (bass), famed session musician Tommy Allsup (guitar), and Carl Bunch (drums), and embarked on a tour of the midwestern U.S. After a show in Clear Lake, Iowa, Holly chartered an airplane to travel to his next show, in Moorhead, Minnesota. Soon after takeoff, the plane crashed, killing Holly, Ritchie Valens, the Big Bopper, and the pilot, in a tragedy later elegized by Don McLean as "The Day the Music Died". During his short career, Holly wrote, recorded, and produced his own material. He is often regarded as the artist who defined the traditional rock-and-roll lineup of two guitars, bass, and drums. Holly was a major influence on later popular music artists, including the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Eric Clapton, and Elton John. He was among the first artists inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, in 1986. Rolling Stone magazine ranked him number 13 in its list of "100 Greatest Artists". Contents 1 Life and career 1.1 Early life and career (1936–1955) 1.2 The Crickets (1956–1957) 1.3 International tours (1958) 1.4 Winter Dance Party tour and death (1959) 2 Image and style 3 Legacy 3.1 Influence 3.2 Film and musical depictions 4 Discography 5 References 6 Further reading 7 External links Life and career Early life and career (1936–1955) Charles Hardin Holley was born on September 7, 1936, in Lubbock, Texas, at 3:30 pm; he was the fourth child of Lawrence Odell "L.O." Holley and Ella Pauline Drake. His older siblings were Larry (born in 1925), Travis (born in 1927), and Patricia Lou (born in 1929). From early childhood, he was nicknamed "Buddy".1 During the Great Depression, the Holleys frequently moved residence within Lubbock; L.O. changed jobs several times. The family were members of the Tabernacle Baptist Church.1 The Holleys had an interest in music; all the family members except L.O. were able to play an instrument or sing. The older Holley brothers performed in local talent shows; on one occasion, Buddy joined them on violin. Since he could not play it, his brother Larry greased the strings so it would not make any sound. The brothers won the contest.2 During World War II, Larry and Travis were called to military service. Upon his return, Larry brought with him a guitar he had bought from a shipmate while serving in the Pacific. At age 11, Buddy took piano lessons, but abandoned them after nine months. He switched to guitar after he saw a classmate playing and singing on the school bus. Buddy's parents initially bought him a steel guitar, but he insisted that he wanted a guitar like his brother's. His parents bought the guitar from a pawnshop, and Travis taught him to play it.3 During his early childhood, Buddy was influenced by the music of Hank Williams, Jimmie Rodgers, Hank Snow, Bob Wills, and the Carter Family. At Roscoe Wilson Elementary, he became friends with Bob Montgomery, and the two played together, practicing with songs by the Louvin Brothers and Johnny and Jack.4 They both listened to the radio programs Grand Ole Opry on WSM , Louisiana Hayride on KWKH, and Big D Jamboree. At the same time, Holley played with other musicians he met in high school, including Sonny Curtis and Jerry Allison.5 In 1952, Holley and Jack Neal participated as a duo billed as "Buddy and Jack" in a talent contest on a local television show. After Neal left, he was replaced by Montgomery and they were billed as "Buddy and Bob". The two soon started performing on the Sunday Party show on KDAV in 1953 and performed live gigs in Lubbock.6 At that time, Holley was influenced by late-night radio stations that played blues and rhythm and blues (R&B). Holley would sit in his car with Curtis and tune to distant radio stations that could only be received at night, when local transmissions ceased.7 Holly then modified his music by blending his earlier country and western (C&W) influence with R&B.8 By 1955, after graduating from high school, Holley decided to pursue a full-time career in music. He was further encouraged after seeing Elvis Presley performing live in Lubbock, whose act was booked by Pappy Dave Stone of KDAV. In February, Holley opened for Presley at the Fair Park Coliseum, in April at the Cotton Club, and again in June at the Coliseum. By that time, he had incorporated into his band Larry Welborne on the stand-up bass and Allison on drums, as his style shifted from C&W to rock and roll.7 In October, Stone booked Bill Haley & His Comets and placed Holley as the opening act to be seen by Nashville scout Eddie Crandall. Impressed, Crandall persuaded Grand Ole Opry manager Jim Denny to seek a recording contract for Holley. Stone sent a demo tape, which Denny forwarded to Paul Cohen, who signed the band to Decca Records in February 1956.9 In the contract, Decca misspelled Holley's last name as "Holly"; from then on, he was known as "Buddy Holly".10 On January 26, 1956, Holly attended his first formal recording session, which was produced by Owen Bradley.11 He attended two more sessions in Nashville, but with the producer selecting the session musicians and arrangements, Holly became increasingly frustrated by his lack of creative control.9 In April 1956, Decca released "Blue Days, Black Nights" as a single, with "Love Me" on the B-side. Denny included Holly on a tour as the opening act for Faron Young. During the tour, they were promoted as "Buddy Holly and the Two Tones", while later Decca called them "Buddy Holly and the Three Tunes".9 The label later released Holly's second single "Modern Don Juan", backed with "You Are My One Desire". Neither single made an impression. On January 22, 1957, Decca informed Holly his contract would not be renewed but insisted he could not record the same songs for anyone else for five years.12 The Crickets (1956–1957) Buddy Holly and the Crickets in 1957 (top to bottom: Allison, Holly and Mauldin) Holly was unhappy with the results of his time with Decca; he was inspired by the success of Buddy Knox's "Party Doll" and Jimmy Bowen's "I'm Stickin' with You", and visited Norman Petty, who had produced and promoted both records. Together with Allison, bassist Joe B. Mauldin, and rhythm guitarist Niki Sullivan, he went to Petty's studio in Clovis, New Mexico. The group recorded a demo of "That'll Be the Day", a song they had previously recorded in Nashville. Now playing lead guitar, Holly achieved the sound he desired. Petty became his manager and sent the record to Brunswick Records in New York City. Holly, still under contract with Decca, could not release the record under his name, so a band name was used; Allison proposed the name "Crickets". Brunswick gave Holly a basic agreement to release "That'll Be the Day", leaving him with both artistic control and financial responsibility for future recordings.13 Impressed with the demo, the label's executives released it without recording a new version. "I'm Looking for Someone to Love" was the B-side; the single was credited to the Crickets. Petty and Holly later learned that Brunswick was a subsidiary of Decca, which legally cleared future recordings under the name Buddy Holly. Recordings credited to the Crickets would be released on Brunswick, while the recordings under Holly's name were released on another subsidiary label, Coral Records. Holly concurrently held a recording contract with both labels.14 "That'll Be the Day" was released on May 27, 1957. Petty booked Holly and the Crickets for a tour with Irvin Feld, who had noticed the band after "That'll Be the Day" appeared on the R&B chart. He booked them for appearances in Washington DC, Baltimore, and New York City.15 The band was booked to play at New York's Apollo Theater on August 16–22. During the opening performances, the group did not impress the audience, but they were accepted after they included "Bo Diddley" in their shows. By the end of their run at the Apollo, "That'll Be the Day" was climbing the charts. Encouraged by the single's success, Petty started to prepare two album releases; a solo album for Holly and another for the Crickets.16 Holly appeared on American Bandstand, hosted by Dick Clark on ABC, on August 26. Before leaving New York, the band befriended the Everly Brothers.17 "That'll Be the Day" topped the US "Best Sellers in Stores" chart on September 23 and was number one on the UK Singles Chart for three weeks in November.18 On September 20, Coral released "Peggy Sue", backed with "Everyday", with Holly credited as the performer. By October, "Peggy Sue" had reached number three on Billboard's pop chart and number two on the R&B chart; it peaked at number six on the UK Singles chart. As the success of the song grew, it brought more attention to Holly, with the band at the time being billed as "Buddy Holly and the Crickets".19 In the last week of September, the band members flew to Lubbock to visit their families.20 Holly's high school girlfriend, Echo McGuire, had left him for a fellow student.21 Aside from McGuire, Holly had a relationship with Lubbock fan June Clark.22 After Clark ended their relationship, Holly realized the importance of his relationship with McGuire and considered his with Clark a temporary one.21 Meanwhile, for their return to recording, Petty arranged a session in Oklahoma City, where he was performing with his own band. While the band drove to the location, the producer set up a makeshift studio. The rest of the songs needed for an album and singles were recorded; Petty later dubbed the material in Clovis, New Mexico.20 The resulting album, The "Chirping" Crickets, was released on November 27, 1957. It reached number five on the UK Albums Chart. In October, Brunswick released the second single by the Crickets, "Oh, Boy!", with "Not Fade Away" on the B-side. The single reached number 10 on the pop chart and 13 on the R&B chart.19 Holly and the Crickets performed "That'll Be the Day" and "Peggy Sue" on The Ed Sullivan Show on December 1, 1957. Following the appearance, Niki Sullivan left the group because of the intensive touring. On December 29, Holly and the Crickets performed "Peggy Sue" on The Arthur Murray Party.23 International tours (1958) Buddy Holly on Ed Sullivan show, 1958 On January 8, 1958, Holly and the Crickets joined America's Greatest Teenage Recording Stars tour.24 On January 25, Holly recorded "Rave On!"; the next day, he made his second appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show, singing "Oh, Boy!"24 He departed to perform in Honolulu, Hawaii, on January 27, and then started a week-long tour of Australia.25 In February the band toured the United Kingdom, playing 50 shows in 25 days.26 The same month, his debut solo album, Buddy Holly, was released. Upon their return to the United States, Holly and the Crickets joined Alan Freed's Big Beat Show tour for 41 dates. In April, Decca released That'll Be the Day, featuring the songs recorded with Bradley during his early Nashville sessions.27 A new recording session in Clovis was arranged in May; Holly hired Tommy Allsup to play lead guitar. The session produced the recordings of "It's So Easy" and "Heartbeat". Holly was impressed by Allsup and invited him to join the Crickets. In June, Holly traveled alone to New York for a solo recording session. Without the Crickets, he chose to be backed by a jazz and R&B band, recording "Now We're One" and Bobby Darin's "Early in the Morning".28 During a visit to the offices of Peer-South, Holly met Maria Elena Santiago. He asked her out on their first meeting and proposed marriage to her on their first date. The wedding took place on August 15. Petty disapproved of the marriage and advised Holly to keep it secret to avoid upsetting Holly's female fans. Petty's reaction created friction with Holly, who had also started to question Petty's bookkeeping. The Crickets, frustrated because he controlled all of the proceeds from the band, also were in conflict with Petty.29 Holly and Santiago frequented many of New York's music venues, including the Village Gate, Blue Note, Village Vanguard, and Johnny Johnson's. Santiago later said that Holly was keen to learn fingerstyle flamenco guitar and that he would often visit her aunt's home to play the piano there. Holly planned collaborations between soul singers and rock and roll. He wanted to make an album with Ray Charles and Mahalia Jackson. He also had ambitions to work in film and registered for acting classes with Lee Strasburg's Actors Studio.30 Santiago accompanied Holly on tours. To hide her marriage to Holly, she was presented as the Crickets' secretary. She took care of the laundry and equipment set-up and collected the concert revenues. Santiago kept the money for the band instead of their habitual transfer to Petty in New Mexico.31 She and her aunt Provi Garcia, executive of the Latin American music department at Peer-Southern, convinced Holly that Petty was paying the band's royalties from Coral-Brunswick into his own company's account. Holly planned to retrieve his royalties from Petty and to later fire him as manager and producer. At the recommendation of the Everly Brothers, Holly hired lawyer Harold Orenstein to negotiate his royalties.32 The problems with Petty were triggered after he was unable to pay Holly. At the time, New York promoter Manny Greenfield reclaimed a large part of Holly's earnings; Greenfield had booked Holly for shows during previous tours. The two had a verbal agreement; Greenfield would obtain 5% of the booking earnings. Greenfield later felt he was also acting as Holly's manager and deserved a higher payment, which Holly refused. Greenfield then sued Holly. Under New York law, because Holly's royalties originated in New York and were directed out of the state, the payments were frozen until the dispute was settled. Petty then could not complete the transfers to Holly, who considered him responsible for the missing profit.33 In September, Holly returned to Clovis for a new recording session, which yielded "Reminiscing" and "Come Back Baby". During the session, he ventured into producing by recording Lubbock DJ Waylon Jennings. Holly produced the single "Jole Blon" and "When Sin Stops (Love Begins)" for Jennings.34 Holly became increasingly interested in the New York music, recording, and publishing scene. Santiago and he settled in Apartment 4H of the Brevoort Apartments, at 11 Fifth Avenue in Greenwich Village, where he recorded a series of acoustic songs, including "Crying, Waiting, Hoping" and "What to Do".35 The inspiration to record the songs is sometimes attributed to the ending of his relationship to McGuire.36 In October, Holly recorded tracks for Coral; these were backed by saxophonist Boomie Richman and an 18-piece orchestra composed of former members of the NBC Symphony Orchestra. The three-and-a-half-hour session produced "It Doesn't Matter Anymore", "Raining in My Heart", "Moondreams", and "True Love Ways".37 Holly ended his association with Petty in December 1958. His band members kept Petty and their manager, and Holly also split from the Crickets. Petty was still holding the money from the royalties, forcing Holly to form a new band and return to touring.38 Winter Dance Party tour and death (1959) Main article: The Day the Music Died Signpost near the Clear Lake crash site Holly vacationed with his wife in Lubbock and visited Jennings' radio station in December 1958.39 For the start of the Winter Dance Party tour, he assembled a band consisting of Waylon Jennings (electric bass), Tommy Allsup (guitar), and Carl Bunch (drums).40 Holly and Jennings left for New York City, arriving on January 15, 1959. Jennings stayed at Holly's apartment by Washington Square Park on the days prior to a meeting scheduled at the headquarters of the General Artists Corporation, which organized the tour.41 They then traveled by train to Chicago to join the rest of the band.42 The Winter Dance Party tour began in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, on January 23, 1959. The amount of travel involved created logistical problems, as the distance between venues had not been considered when scheduling performances. Adding to the problem, the unheated tour buses twice broke down in freezing weather, with dire consequences. Holly's drummer Carl Bunch was hospitalized for frostbite to his toes (suffered while aboard the bus), so Holly decided to seek other transportation.43 Before their appearance in Clear Lake, Iowa, on Feb 2, Holly chartered a four-seat Beechcraft Bonanza airplane from Dwyer Flying Service in Mason City, Iowa, for Jennings, Allsup and himself. Holly's idea was to depart following the show at the Surf Ballroom in Clear Lake and fly to their next venue, in Moorhead, Minnesota, via Fargo, North Dakota, allowing them time to rest and launder their clothes and avoid a rigorous bus journey. Immediately after the Clear Lake show (which ended just before midnight), Allsup lost a coin toss and gave up his seat on the plane to Ritchie Valens, while Waylon Jennings voluntarily gave up his seat to J. P. Richardson (the Big Bopper), who had influenza and complained that the tour bus was too cold and uncomfortable for a man of his size.44 The pilot, Roger Peterson, took off in inclement weather, although he was not certified to fly by instruments only. Shortly after 1:00 a.m. on February 3, 1959, Holly, Valens, Richardson, and Peterson were killed instantly when their plane crashed at full throttle into a cornfield outside Mason City, Iowa, soon after take-off.45 The bodies of the entertainers were all ejected from the plane on impact, while Peterson's body remained entangled in the wreckage. Holly sustained fatal trauma to his head and chest and numerous lacerations and fractures of his arms and legs.46 Holly's headstone in the City of Lubbock Cemetery Holly's funeral was held on February 7, 1959, at the Tabernacle Baptist Church in Lubbock. The service was officiated by Ben D. Johnson, who had presided at the Holly's wedding just months earlier. The pallbearers were Jerry Allison, Joe B. Mauldin, Niki Sullivan, Bob Montgomery, Sonny Curtis, and Phil Everly.47 Waylon Jennings was unable to attend, because of his commitment to the still-touring Winter Dance Party. Holly's body was interred in the City of Lubbock Cemetery, in the eastern part of the city. His headstone carries the correct spelling of his surname (Holley) and a carving of his Fender Stratocaster guitar.48 Maria Elena, who was pregnant, watched the first reports of Holly's death on television. The following day, she miscarried; the miscarriage was attributed to "psychological trauma". Holly's mother, who heard the news on the radio in Lubbock, Texas, collapsed. Because of Maria Elena's miscarriage, in the months following the accident, the authorities implemented a policy against announcing victims' names until after families are informed.49 Santiago did not attend the funeral and has never visited the grave site. She later told the Avalanche-Journal, "In a way, I blame myself. I was not feeling well when he left. I was two weeks pregnant, and I wanted Buddy to stay with me, but he had scheduled that tour. It was the only time I wasn't with him. And I blame myself because I know that, if only I had gone along, Buddy never would have gotten into that airplane."50 Image and style Holly's singing style was characterized by his vocal hiccups and his alternation between his regular voice and falsetto.51 His "stuttering vocals" were complemented by his percussive guitar playing, solos, stops, bent notes, and rhythm and blues chord progressions.52 He often strummed downstrokes that were accompanied by Allison's "driving" percussion.8 Holly bought his first Fender Stratocaster, which became his signature guitar, at Harrod Music in Lubbock for US$249.50. Fender Stratocasters were popular with country musicians; Holly chose it for its loud sound.53 His "innovative" playing style was characterized by its blending of "chunky rhythm" and "high string lead work". He played his first Stratocaster, a 1954 model, until it was stolen during a tour stop in Michigan in 1957. To replace it, he purchased a 1957 model before a show in Detroit. Holly owned four or five Stratocasters during his career.54 At the beginning of their music careers, Holly and his band wore business suits. Upon meeting the Everly Brothers, Don Everly took the band to Phil's men's shop in New York City and introduced them to Ivy League clothes. The brothers advised Holly to replace his old-fashioned glasses with horn-rimmed glasses, which had been popularized by Steve Allen.55 Holly bought a pair of glasses made in Mexico from Lubbock optometrist Dr. J. Davis Armistead. Teenagers in the United States started to request this style of glasses, which were later popularly known as "Buddy Holly glasses".56 When the plane crashed, the wreckage was strewn across many yards of snow-covered ground. While his other belongings were recovered immediately, there was no record of his signature glasses being found. They were presumed lost until, in March 1980, they were discovered in a Cerro Gordo County courthouse storage area by Sheriff Gerald Allen. They had been found in the spring of 1959, after the snow had melted, and had been given to the sheriff's office. They were placed in an envelope dated April 7, 1959, along with the Big Bopper's watch, a lighter, two pairs of dice and part of another watch, and misplaced when the county moved courthouses. The glasses, missing their lenses, were returned to Maria Elena a year later, after a legal contest over them with his parents. They are now on display at the Buddy Holly Center in Lubbock, Texas.5758 Legacy Encyclopædia Britannica stated that Holly "produced some of the most distinctive and influential work in rock music".59 AllMusic defined him as "the single most influential creative force in early rock and roll".60 Rolling Stone ranked him number 13 on its list of "100 Greatest Artists".61 The Telegraph called him a "pioneer and a revolutionary ... a multidimensional talent ... (who) co-wrote and performed (songs that) remain as fresh and potent today".62 The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame included Holly among its first class in 1986. On its entry, the Hall of Fame remarked upon the large quantity of material he produced during his short musical career, and said it "made a major and lasting impact on popular music". It called him an "innovator" for writing his own material, his experimentation with double tracking and the use of orchestration; he is also said to have "pioneered and popularized the now-standard" use of two guitars, bass, and drums by rock bands.63 The Songwriters Hall of Fame also inducted Holly in 1986, and said his contributions "changed the face of Rock 'n' Roll".64 Holly developed in collaboration with Petty techniques of overdubbing and reverberation, while he used innovative instrumentation later implemented by other artists.8 Holly became "one of the most influential pioneers of rock and roll" who had a "lasting influence" on genre performers of the 1960s.52 The Buddy Holly Center, a museum in Lubbock, Texas In 1980, Grant Speed sculpted a statue of Holly playing his Fender guitar. This statue is the centerpiece of Lubbock's Walk of Fame, which honors notable people who contributed to Lubbock's musical history. Other memorials to Buddy Holly include a street named in his honor and the Buddy Holly Center, which contains a museum of Holly memorabilia and fine arts gallery. The Center is located on Crickets Avenue, one street east of Buddy Holly Avenue, in a building that previously housed the Fort Worth and Denver South Plains Railway Depot.65 In 1997, the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences gave Holly the Lifetime Achievement Award.66 Holly was inducted into the Iowa Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame in 2000. In 2010, Grant Speed's statue was taken down for refurbishment and construction of a new Walk of Fame began. On May 9, 2011, the City of Lubbock held a ribbon-cutting ceremony for the Buddy and Maria Elena Holly Plaza, the new home of the statue and the Walk of Fame.67 The same year, a star bearing Holly's name was placed on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, commemorating his 75th birthday.68 Influence Teenagers John Lennon and Paul McCartney saw Holly for the first time when he appeared on Sunday Night at the London Palladium.69 The two had recently met and begun their musical association. They studied Holly's records, learned his performance style and lyricism, and based their act around his persona. Inspired by Holly's insect-themed Crickets, they chose to name their band "The Beatles". Lennon and McCartney later cited Holly as their main influence.70 Lennon's band the Quarrymen covered "That'll Be the Day" in their first recording session, in 1958.71 During breaks in the Beatles' first appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show, on February 9, 1964, Lennon asked CBS coordinator Vic Calandra about Holly's performances; Calandra said Lennon and McCartney repeatedly expressed their appreciation of Holly.72 The Beatles recorded a close cover of Holly's version of "Words of Love", which was released on their 1964 album Beatles for Sale (in the U.S., in June 1965 on Beatles VI). During the January 1969 recording sessions for their album Let It Be, the Beatles played a slow, impromptu version of "Mailman, Bring Me No More Blues" – which Holly popularized but did not write – with Lennon mimicking Holly's vocal style.73 Lennon recorded a cover version of "Peggy Sue" on his 1975 album Rock 'n' Roll.74 McCartney owns the publishing rights to Holly's song catalogue.75 Two nights before Holly's death, on January 31, 1959, 17-year-old Bob Dylan attended Holly's performance in Duluth. Dylan referred to this in his acceptance speech when he received the Grammy Award for Album of the Year for Time Out of Mind in 1998: " ... when I was sixteen or seventeen years old, I went to see Buddy Holly play at Duluth National Guard Armory and I was three feet away from him ... and he looked at me. And I just have some sort of feeling that he was ... with us all the time we were making this record in some kind of way".76 Mick Jagger saw Holly performing live in Woolwich, London, during a tour of England; Jagger particularly remembered Holly's performance of "Not Fade Away" – a song that also inspired for Keith Richards, who modeled his early guitar playing on the track. The Rolling Stones had a hit version of the song in 1964.77 Richards later said, "Holly passed it on via the Beatles and via Rolling Stones ... He's in everybody".78 Don McLean's popular 1971 ballad "American Pie" was inspired by Holly's death and the day of the plane crash. The song's lyric, which calls the incident "The Day the Music Died", became popularly associated with the crash. McLean's album American Pie is dedicated to Holly.79 In 2015, McLean wrote, "Buddy Holly would have the same stature musically whether he would have lived or died, because of his accomplishments ... By the time he was 22 years old, he had recorded some 50 tracks, most of which he had written himself ... in my view and the view of many others, a hit ... Buddy Holly and the Crickets were the template for all the rock bands that followed".80 Elton John was musically influenced by Holly. At age thirteen, although he did not require them, John started wearing horn-rimmed glasses to imitate Holly. After eight months, the glasses diminished his vision and John had to start to wear prescription lenses on a regular basis.81 The Clash were also influenced by Holly, and referenced him in their song "Corner Soul" from the Sandinista! album.82 The Chirping Crickets was the first album Eric Clapton ever bought; he later saw Holly on Sunday Night at the London Palladium. In his autobiography, Clapton recounted the first time he saw Holly and his Fender, saying, "I thought I'd died and gone to heaven ... it was like seeing an instrument from outer space and I said to myself: 'That's the future – that's what I want'".83 The launch of Bobby Vee's successful musical career resulted from Holly's death; Vee was selected to replace Holly on the tour that continued after the plane crash. Holly's profound influence on Vee's singing style can be heard in the songs "Rubber Ball" – the B-side of which was a cover of Holly's "Everyday" – and "Run to Him."84 The name of the British rock band the Hollies is often claimed as a tribute to Holly; according to the band, they admired Holly, but their name was mainly inspired by sprigs of holly in evidence around Christmas 1962.85 In an August 24, 1978, interview with Rolling Stone, Bruce Springsteen told Dave Marsh, "I play Buddy Holly every night before I go on; that keeps me honest".86 The Grateful Dead performed the song "Not Fade Away" in concerts.87 Film and musical depictions Holly's life story inspired a Hollywood biographical film, The Buddy Holly Story (1978); its lead actor Gary Busey received a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actor for his portrayal of Holly. The film was widely criticized by the rock press, and by Holly's friends and family, for its inaccuracies.88 This led Paul McCartney (whose MPL Communications by then controlled the publishing rights to Buddy Holly's song catalog) to produce and host his own documentary about Holly in 1985, titled The Real Buddy Holly Story. This video includes interviews with Keith Richards, Phil and Don Everly, Sonny Curtis, Jerry Allison, Holly's family, and McCartney, among others.89 In 1987, Marshall Crenshaw portrayed Buddy Holly in the movie La Bamba, which depicts him performing at the Surf Ballroom and boarding the fatal airplane with Ritchie Valens and the Big Bopper. Crenshaw's version of "Crying, Waiting, Hoping" is featured on the La Bamba original motion picture soundtrack.90 Buddy – The Buddy Holly Story, a jukebox musical depicting Holly's life, is credited for being the first of its kind. It spawned the genre that later included Mamma Mia! and We Will Rock You. The musical opened in the late 1980s and its most recent UK tour occurred in February 2011.91 Steve Buscemi appeared as Holly in a brief cameo as a 1950s-themed restaurant employee in Quentin Tarantino's 1994 film Pulp Fiction, in which he takes Mia Wallace and Vincent Vega's orders (portrayed respectively by Uma Thurman and John Travolta). Holly was depicted in an episode of the science-fiction television program Quantum Leap titled "How the Tess Was Won"; Holly's identity is only revealed at the end of the episode. Dr. Sam Beckett (Scott Bakula) influences Buddy Holly to change his lyrics from "piggy, suey" to "Peggy Sue", setting up Holly's future hit song.92 Discography Main article: Buddy Holly discography The CricketsThe "Chirping" Crickets (1957) SoloBuddy Holly (1958) That'll Be the Day (1958) References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Gribbin, John 2012, p. 12. 2.Jump up ^ Gribbin, John 2012, p. 13. 3.Jump up ^ Gribbin, John 2012, p. 14. 4.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 34. 5.Jump up ^ Scott Schinder, Andy Schwartz 2007, p. 80. 6.Jump up ^ Lehmer, Larry 2003, p. 6. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Lehmer, Larry 2003, p. 7. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c Wishart, David 2004, p. 540. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c Carr, Joseph; Munde, Alan 1997, p. 130. 10.Jump up ^ MacDonald, Les 2010, p. 17. 11.Jump up ^ Scott Schinder, Andy Schwartz 2007, p. 97. 12.Jump up ^ Uslan, Michael; Solomon, Bruce 1981, p. 49. 13.Jump up ^ Amburn, Ellis (April 22, 2014). Buddy Holly: A Biography. St. Martin's Griffin. p. 101. ISBN 9781466868564. 14.Jump up ^ Carr, Joseph; Munde, Alan 1997, p. 131. 15.Jump up ^ Lehmer, Larry 2003, p. 16. 16.Jump up ^ Lehmer, Larry 2003, p. 17. 17.Jump up ^ Lehmer, Larry 2003, p. 18. 18.Jump up ^ Lehmer, Larry 2003, p. 19. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Gribbin, John 2012, p. 57. 20.^ Jump up to: a b Gribbin, John 2012, p. 58. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Norman, Phillip 1996, p. 156. 22.Jump up ^ Norman, Phillip 1996, p. 127. 23.Jump up ^ Moore, Gary 2011, p. 127. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Moore, Gary 2011, p. 128. 25.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 189. 26.Jump up ^ Scott Schinder, Andy Schwartz 2007, p. 88. 27.Jump up ^ Scott Schinder, Andy Schwartz 2007, p. 90. 28.Jump up ^ Scott Schinder, Andy Schwartz 2007, p. 91. 29.Jump up ^ Scott Schinder, Andy Schwartz 2007, p. 92. 30.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 281. 31.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 274. 32.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 280. 33.Jump up ^ Laing, Dave 2010, p. 153. 34.Jump up ^ Carr, Joseph; Munde, Alan 1997, p. 155. 35.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 274-278. 36.Jump up ^ Webber, Julian Lloyd 2015. 37.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 276-278. 38.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 284-285. 39.Jump up ^ Jennings, Waylon; Kaye, Lenny 1996, p. 51. 40.Jump up ^ Corbin, Sky 2014. 41.Jump up ^ Jennings, Waylon; Kaye, Lenny 1996, p. 58, 59. 42.Jump up ^ Jennings, Waylon; Kaye, Lenny 1996, p. 62. 43.Jump up ^ Everitt 2004, p. 13. 44.Jump up ^ Texas Monthly, January 1988; p.108 45.Jump up ^ Associated Press staff 1959. 46.Jump up ^ "Coroner's report on Charles H. Holley, by Ralph E. Smiley, Cerro Gordo County, Iowa" (PDF). Autopsyfiles.org. February 4, 1959. Retrieved December 19, 2015. 47.Jump up ^ Amburn, Ellis 2014, p. 347. 48.Jump up ^ Amburn, Ellis 2014, p. 348-52. 49.Jump up ^ Suddath, Claire 2009. 50.Jump up ^ Kerns, William 2008. 51.Jump up ^ Rolling Stone staff 2001. 52.^ Jump up to: a b Henderson, Lol; Stacey, Lee 2014, p. 296. 53.Jump up ^ Amburn, Ellis 2014, p. 59. 54.Jump up ^ Hunter, Dave 2013, p. 87. 55.Jump up ^ Norman, Phillip 1996, p. 144. 56.Jump up ^ Jones, Steve 2014, p. 175. 57.Jump up ^ "Holly's glasses returned to family". The Beaver County Times. March 12, 1980. Retrieved December 19, 2015. 58.Jump up ^ "Eyeglasses returned". The Prescott Courier. March 22, 1981. Retrieved December 19, 2015. 59.Jump up ^ Crenshaw, Marshall 2015. 60.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce 2015. 61.Jump up ^ Mellecamp, John 2011. 62.Jump up ^ Norman, Phillip 2015. 63.Jump up ^ Rock and Roll Hall of Fame staff 2015. 64.Jump up ^ Songwriters hall of Fame staff 2002. 65.Jump up ^ Buddy Holly Center staff 2014. 66.Jump up ^ Hollywood Reporter Staff 1997. 67.Jump up ^ Kerns, William 2011. 68.Jump up ^ Duke, Alan 2011. 69.Jump up ^ Humphries, Patrick 2003, p. 73. 70.Jump up ^ Riley, Tim 2011, p. 67-70. 71.Jump up ^ Gaar, Gillian 2013, p. 238. 72.Jump up ^ Harris, Michael 2014, p. 192-193. 73.Jump up ^ Margotin, Phillipe; Guesdon, Jean-Michael 2014, p. 186. 74.Jump up ^ Blaney, John 2005, p. 163. 75.Jump up ^ BBC News staff 2003. 76.Jump up ^ Shelton, Robert 2011, p. 37. 77.Jump up ^ Norman, Philip 2011, p. 12. 78.Jump up ^ Amburn, Ellis 2014, p. 274. 79.Jump up ^ Crouse, Richard 2012, p. 86. 80.Jump up ^ McLean, Don 2015. 81.Jump up ^ Goldrosen, John 1979, p. 8. 82.Jump up ^ Fletcher, Tony 2012, p. 174. 83.Jump up ^ Clapton, Eric 2010, p. 19. 84.Jump up ^ Dean, Maury 2003, p. 73. 85.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce 1996. 86.Jump up ^ Deardorff II, Donald 2013, p. 16. 87.Jump up ^ Meriwether, Nicholas 2013, p. 134. 88.Jump up ^ Flippo, Chet (September 21, 1978). "The Truth Behind 'The Buddy Holly Story'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved December 19, 2015. 89.Jump up ^ Lehmer, Larry 2003, p. 174–176. 90.Jump up ^ Green, Stanley 1999, p. 267. 91.Jump up ^ Eiss, Harry 2013, p. 154. 92.Jump up ^ Phillips, Mark; Garcia, Frank 1996, p. 358. Sources Amburn, Ellis (2014). Buddy Holly: A Biography. St. Martin's Press. ISBN 978-0-312-14557-6. Associated Press staff (1959). "Iowa Crash Kills 3 Singers; Rock 'n' Roll Stars and Pilot Die as Chartered Craft Falls After Its Take-Off". New York Times. Associated Press. p. 1. Retrieved November 13, 2010. BBC News staff (2003). "Sir Paul's fortune boosted". BBC News (BBC). Retrieved January 2, 2010. Blaney, John (2005). John Lennon: Listen to This Book. John Blaney. ISBN 978-0-954-45281-0. Buddy Holly Center staff (2014). "The Buddy Holly Center – History". The Buddy Holly Center. The City of Lubbock. Retrieved March 25, 2015. Carr, Joseph; Munde, Alan (1997). Prairie Nights to Neon Lights: The Story of Country Music in West Texas. Texas Tech University Press. ISBN 978-0-89672-365-8. Clapton, Eric (2010). Eric Clapton: The Autobiography. Random House. ISBN 978-1-409-06039-0. Corbin, Sky (2014). "The Waylon Jennings Years at KLLL (Part Five)". KLLL (KLLL Lubbock). Archived from the original on July 14, 2014. Crenshaw, Marshall (2015). "Buddy Holly (American Musician)". Encyclopædia Britannica. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. Retrieved March 24, 2015. Crouse, Richard (2012). Who Wrote The Book of Love?. Random House Digital. ISBN 978-0-385-67442-3. Dean, Maury (2003). Rock and Roll: Gold Rush. Algora Publishing. ISBN 978-0-875-86227-9. Deardorff II, Donald (2013). Bruce Springsteen: American Poet and Prophet. Scarecrow Press. ISBN 978-0-810-88427-4. Duke, Alan (2011). "Buddy Holly's Officially a Hollywood Star". CNN (Turner Broadcasting System, Inc). Retrieved March 24, 2015. Eder, Bruce (1996). "Just One More Look at The Hollies". Goldmine 22 (14). Eder, Bruce (2015). "Buddy Holly – Biography". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 24, 2015. Eiss, Harry (2013). The Mythology of Dance. Cambridge Scholars Publishing. ISBN 978-1-443-85288-3. Everitt, Rich (2004). Falling Stars: Air Crashes That Filled Rock and Roll Heaven. Harbor House. ISBN 978-1-891799-04-4. Fletcher, Tony (2012). The Clash: The Music That Matters. Music Sales Group. ISBN 978-0-857-12749-5. Gaar, Gillian (2013). 100 Things Beatles Fans Should Know & Do Before They Die. Triunph Books. ISBN 978-1-623-68202-6. Goldrosen, John (1979). The Buddy Holly Story. Quick Fox. ISBN 978-0-825-63936-4. Green, Stanley (1999). Hollywood Musicals Year by Year. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 978-0-634-00765-1. Gribbin, John (2012). Not Fade Away: The Life and Music of Buddy Holly. Icon Books. ISBN 978-1-848-31384-2. Harris, Michael (2014). Always on Sunday: An Inside View of Ed Sullivan, the Beatles, Elvis, Sinatra & Ed's Other Guests. Word International. Henderson, Lol; Stacey, Lee (2014). Encyclopedia of Music in the 20th Century. Routledge. ISBN 978-1-135-92946-6. Hollywood Reporter Staff (1997). "Highest Honor". Hollywood News Reporter (The Index-Journal). Retrieved March 24, 2015 – via Newspapers.com.open access publication - free to read Humphries, Patrick (2003). Elvis The #1 Hits: The Secret History of the Classics. Andrews McMeel Publishing. ISBN 978-0-740-73803-6. Hunter, Dave (2013). The Fender Stratocaster: The Life & Times of the World's Greatest Guitar & Its Players. Voyageur Press. ISBN 978-0-760-34484-2. Jennings, Waylon; Kaye, Lenny (1996). Waylon: An Autobiography. Warner Books. ISBN 978-0-446-51865-9. Jones, Steve (2014). Start You Up: Rock Star Secrets to Unleash Your Personal Brand and Set Your Career on Fire. Greenleaf Book Group. ISBN 978-1-626-34070-1. Kerns, William (2008). "Buddy and Maria Elena Holly married 50 years ago". LubbockOnline.com (Lubbock Avalanche-Journal). Retrieved March 25, 2015. Kerns, William (2011). "Buddy and Maria Holly Plaza dedication attracts large turnout". Lubbock-Online.com (Lubbock Avalanche-Journal). Retrieved March 25, 2015. Laing, Dave (2010). Buddy Holly. Indiana University Press. ISBN 978-0-253-22168-1. Lehmer, Larry (2003). The Day the Music Died: The Last Tour of Buddy Holly, the Big Bopper and Ritchie Valens. Music Sales Group. ISBN 978-0-825-67287-3. MacDonald, Les (2010). The Day the Music Died. Xlibris Corporation. ISBN 978-1-469-11356-2. Margotin, Phillipe; Guesdon, Jean-Michael (2014). All The Songs: The Story Behind Every Beatles Release. Black Dog, Leventhal. ISBN 978-1-603-76371-4. McLean, Don (2015). "Don McLean: Buddy Holly, rest in peace". CNN (Turner, Inc). Retrieved March 26, 2015. Mellecamp, John (2011). "100 Greatest Artists". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media, LLC. Retrieved March 24, 2015. Meriwether, Nicholas (2013). Studying the Dead: The Grateful Dead Scholars Caucus, An Informal History. Scarecrow Press. ISBN 978-0-810-89125-8. Moore, Gary (2011). Hey Buddy: In Pursuit of Buddy Holly, My New Buddy John, and My Lost Decade of Music. Savas Beatie. ISBN 978-1-932-71497-5. Norman, Phillip (1996). Rave on: The Biography of Buddy Holly. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-684-80082-0. Norman, Philip (2011). Buddy: The Definitive Biography of Buddy Holly. Pan MacMillan. ISBN 978-1-447-20340-7. Norman, Phillip (February 3, 2015). "Why Buddy Holly will never fade away". The Telegraph (Telegraph Media Group Limited). Retrieved August 27, 2015. Phillips, Mark; Garcia, Frank (1996). Science Fiction Television Series: Episode Guides, Histories, and Casts and Credits for 62 Prime-Time Shows, 1959 through 1989. McFarland. ISBN 978-1-476-61030-6. Riley, Tim (2011). Lennon: The Man, the Myth, the Music. Random House. ISBN 978-1-448-11319-4. Rock and Roll Hall of Fame staff (2015). "Buddy Holly Biography". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum, Inc. Retrieved March 24, 2015. Rolling Stone staff (2001). "Buddy Holly Biography". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media, LLC. Retrieved March 24, 2015. Scott Schinder, Andy Schwartz (2007). Icons of Rock: An Encyclopedia of the Legends Who Changed Music Forever 1. Greenwood. ISBN 978-0-313-33845-8. Shelton, Robert (2011). No Direction Home – The Life And Music of Bob Dylan. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-857-12616-0. Songwriters hall of Fame staff (2002). "Buddy Holly". Songwriters Hall of Fame. American National Academy of Popular Music. Retrieved March 24, 2015. Suddath, Claire (2009). "The Day the Music Died". TIME magazine (Time Inc.). Retrieved February 23, 2011. Uslan, Michael; Solomon, Bruce (1981). Dick Clark's the First 25 Years of Rock & Roll. Dell Publishing Company. ISBN 978-0-440-51763-4. Webber, Julian Lloyd (2015). "Buddy Holly's heartbreak songs". The Telegraph (Telegraph Media Group Limited). Retrieved May 11, 2015. Wishart, David (2004). Encyclopedia of the Great Plains. University of Nebraska Press. ISBN 978-0-80-324787-1. Further reading Bustard, Anne (2005). Buddy: The Story of Buddy Holly. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-1-4223-9302-4. Comentale, Edward P. (2013). Chapter Five. Sweet Air: Modernism, Regionalism, and American Popular Song. University of Illinois Press. ISBN 978-0-252-07892-7. Dawson, Jim; Leigh, Spencer (1996). Memories of Buddy Holly. Big Nickel Publications. ISBN 978-0-936433-20-2. Gerron, Peggy Sue (2008). Whatever Happened to Peggy Sue?. Togi Entertainment. ISBN 978-0-9800085-0-0. Goldrosen, John; Beecher, John (1996). Remembering Buddy: The Definitive Biography. New York: Da Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-80715-7. Goldrosen, John (1975). Buddy Holly: His Life and Music. Popular Press. ISBN 0-85947-018-0 Dave Laing, Professor. Buddy Holly (Icons of Pop Music). Indiana University Press. ISBN 0-253-22168-4. Mann, Alan (1996). The A-Z of Buddy Holly. Aurum Press (2nd edition). ISBN 1-85410-433-0 or 978-1854104335. McFadden, Hugh (2005). Elegy for Charles Hardin Holley, in Elegies & Epiphanies. Belfast: Lagan Press. Peer, Elizabeth and Ralph II (1972). Buddy Holly: A Biography in Words, Photographs and Music Australia: Peer International. ASIN B000W24DZO. Peters, Richard (1990). The Legend That Is Buddy Holly. Barnes & Noble Books. ISBN 0-285-63005-9 or 978-0285630055. Rabin, Stanton (2009). OH BOY! The Life and Music of Rock 'n' Roll Pioneer Buddy Holly. Van Winkle Publishing (Kindle). ASIN B0010QBLLG. Tobler, John (1979). The Buddy Holly Story. Beaufort Books. VH1's Behind the Music "The Day the Music Died" interview with Waylon Jennings External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Buddy Holly Book icon Book: Buddy Holly Buddy Holly news archives at the Lubbock Avalanche-Journal Buddy Holly and the Crickets.com Buddy Holly Lives.info Buddy Holly at the Internet Movie Database Buddy Holly discography at MusicBrainz Buddy Holly at Find a Grave Buddy Holly – sessions and cover songs Telegraph article on the last songs written by Buddy Holly 'The Day the Music Died' at The Death of Rock: The Archive The Texas Experience – John Connally Presents Buddy Holly, from the Texas Archive of the Moving Image Category:1936 births Category:1959 deaths Category:Buddy Holly Category:Teen idols Category:Accidental deaths in Iowa Category:American people of English descent Category:American rock guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:American rockabilly musicians Category:Baptists from the United States Category:Brunswick Records artists Category:Coral Records artists Category:Decca Records artists Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Lubbock High School alumni Category:Singers from Texas Category:People from Lubbock, Texas Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:The Crickets members Category:Victims of aviation accidents or incidents in the United States Category:20th-century American singers Category:Lead guitarists Category:American rockabilly guitarists Category:American country rock singers Category:American songwriters Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American country singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:Songwriters from Texas